


Art: The bigger the better || Чем больше, тем лучше

by Helga_Mareritt



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Cats, Christmas, Copic Markers, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Icelandic Mythology, Mythology - Freeform, Traditional Media, Yule, Yule Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: Кошка - это хорошо. Большая кошка - это очень хорошо!It's good to have a cat. To have very big cat is better.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	Art: The bigger the better || Чем больше, тем лучше

**Author's Note:**

> Как не познакомить Рейнира с огромным исландским мифологическим котом)  
> Счастливого Йоля!
> 
> Big Icelandic mythological cat is destined to visit SSSS and Reynir. =)  
> Happy Yule!

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/0b/f0/9GKXp0Nw_o.png)


End file.
